The present application is directed to image forming devices and, more specifically, to feed options for introducing and moving media sheets into the image forming devices.
Image forming devices function by moving media sheets along a media path. The timing of the media sheets along the media path is carefully orchestrated to coincide with formation of a toner image. The media sheets and toner images meet at a transfer area where the toner image is applied to the media sheet.
Image forming devices typically include multiple input sources to introduce the media sheets into the media path. The input sources may accommodate a range of media types, and a range of media sheet quantities from a single media sheet to large quantities such as 2,000+ sheets. One type of input source is referred to as a multi-purpose feeder that usually accommodates a low number of sheets. Multi-purpose feeders are often designed to feed specialty media sheets that are difficult to feed through normal input trays, such as envelopes, transparencies, and cardstock.
A multi-purpose feeder provides many advantages to the image forming device, but there may also be some drawbacks. One drawback is the need for additional hardware to move the media sheets from the multi-purpose feeder and into the media path. This additional equipment, may result in the image forming device including a larger overall size. This is a negative because many users want a small device that can easily fit within their workspace. Further, the equipment adds cost to the image forming device which is another negative as price is a leading driver for purchasing decisions.